Podcast Compendinarium
The typical format for the Podcasts The typical style for the Podcasts The Talk Radar 'Casts Podcast #1 - GR's First Podcast! Podcast #2 - TalkRadar: The Return Podcast #3 - Listen to this Now! (It's actually good) Podcast #4 - TalkRadar: "Outrageous!" Podcast #5 - TalkRadar 5 Podcast #6 - TalkRadar 6 Podcast #7 - TalkRadar 7 Podcast #8 - Fond Memories Podcast #9 - TalkRadar 9 Podcast #10 - TalkRadar 10* Podcast #11 - TalkRadar 11 Podcast #12 - TalkRadar 12 Podcast #13 - TalkRadar 13 Podcast #14 - TalkRadar 14 Podcast #15 - TalkRadar 15 Podcast #16 - TalkRadar 16 Podcast #17 - TalkRadar 17 Podcast #18 - TalkRadar 18 Podcast #19 - TalkRadar 19 Podcast #20 - Let's Get Critical* Podcast #21 - Riddles, Rudeness, and Reviews Podcast #22 - Quiz Show! Podcast #23 - Wii Music, Watch Out Podcast #24 - Too Many Games! Podcast #25 - Oooh, Scary! Podcast #26 - OXM, PTOM, Fight! Podcast #27 - It's a g-g-girl! Podcast #28 - Givin' away games! Podcast #29 - All about LucasArts Podcast #30 - Co-starring Jeff Gerstmann! Podcast #31 - Pretty Pretty Podcast #32 - Win a FREE DS! Podcast #33 - Mourning EGM Podcast #34 - Killzowned Podcast #35 - Wise fwum yuw gwev! Podcast #36 - TV casualty Podcast #37 - Killzone is the light Podcast #38 - The Love Cast!* Podcast #39 - TalkRadar 39 Podcast #40 - TalkRadar 40 Podcast #41 - Rap: The Podcast Podcast #42 - David Hasselhoff! Podcast #43 - Not for adults? Podcast #44 - Podcast of HATE Podcast #45 - The Prize-Cast! Podcast #46 - Funny/Not Funny!* Podcast #47 - Danger! High Voltage! Podcast #48 - Police are involved Podcast #49 - Your king demands it!* Podcast #50 - All About YOU Podcast #51 - All Saints Day Podcast #52 - Punch drunk! Podcast #53 - GTA Disney? Podcast #54 - E3 Freakout! Podcast #55 - Return to form Podcast #56 - Mystery and science Podcast #57 - Sonic BAM Podcast #58 - Farewell MJ Podcast #59 - The Pattercast Podcast #60 - Barrel LOL Podcast #61 - NERDS! Podcast #62 - RISE UP! Podcast #63 - Hardcore Aquatica Podcast #64 - Get N or get out Podcast #65 - The Paul Bearer Podcast #66 - A winner is YOU Podcast #67 - When Mickey Met Spidey Podcast #68 - The Dream(pod)cast Podcast #69 - Time Attack! Podcast #70 - Wonderful World Podcast #71 - ODST Bag! Podcast #72 - Magical melodies Podcast #73 - Do the Mario Podcast #74 - Hey Vern! Podcast #75 - Hallowinners! Podcast #76 - Actually game related! Podcast #77 - Dedicated servers Podcast #78 - Win free stuff! Podcast #79 - Thanks, giving Podcast #80 - Dan of the hour* Podcast #81 - Spirited awakening! Podcast #82 - Let's chomp! Podcast #83 - Crowned royals Podcast #84 - Oh, what a lovely tea party Podcast #85 - Nolan Void Podcast #86 - Weezer vs Capcom Podcast #87 - Chrono Crossover Podcast #88 - Underwater inferno Podcast #89 - Aliens vs Everything Podcast #90 - Mouthful 'o drizzle Podcast #91 - Final Fap-Fap-Fapasy Podcast #92 - GDC Deez Nuts Podcast #93 - Pokegods Podcast #94 - Prevenge of the Nerds Podcast #95 - TALKSEDER! Podcast #96 - 1 Billion Percent! Podcast #97 - C-words! Podcast #98 - haxz0rs! Podcast #99 - BulletBallz Podcast #100 - Centenniversary Podcast #101 - Heroes and Demos Specials and Bonus Segments Christmas Special '08 April Fool's Special '09 E3 '09 Freakout 1 E3 '09 Freakout 2 Comic-Con '09 Christmas Special '09 http://www.gamesradar.com/forums/thread.jspa?threadID=65241&tstart=875 TalkRadar 56 Bonus segment http://dl.gamesradar.com/podcast/TDar55_Bonus.mp3 TalkRadar 55 Bonus Segment http://dl.gamesradar.com/podcast/bonus/podcast21_bonus.mp3 TalkRadar 21 Bonus Poo Segment http://dl.gamesradar.com/podcast/bonus/talkradar092308bonussegment.mp3 TalkRadar 20 Bonus Segment A * indicates that the episode is a Gold Rated episode.